


Do You Trust Me?

by Otava



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, PWP, This is the worst thing ive writen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Set between S1E7 and S1E8.Reid is still beaten up over the death of Hobbes.Jackson offers him some 'help,' while he is in prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumpyQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/gifts).



> I made a bet with [grumpyqueer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyqueer/pseuds/grumpyqueer) on when the trailer for S5 of Ripper would be released...... I lost.....
> 
> Requirements for this fic include prison, roughness, and the line "Tell me I'm a sexy bitch....say it motherfucker."
> 
>  
> 
> This whole fic is basically a joke. I repeat: a jookeeee.

Jackson and Susan walked away from Frank Goodnight’s body arm-in-arm, leaving the bloodied corpse to be dealt with by Reid and his men.

* * *

“You’ve got your ring back,” Susan whispered, glancing at her husband’s hand when they arrived back at their home to start cleaning up the mess.

“I have.” Jackson leaned in and kissed the top of her head. He hadn’t taken it off since Drake had so kindly placed it on him earlier that day. It was the first time he had been able to wear it in it's proper place in nearly a year. The two settled in and then went on to cleaning up their trashed place. Jackson had just put up one last frame on the wall when Abberline entered the building, unannounced, with a quarter dozen men. He ordered them to search Jackson's room. 

Susan and Jackson were confused, to say the least, when they saw him, so they followed Abberline and the men up their stairs. Abberline pointed at the floorboards and explained they had found another woman who and been ‘ripped’ and that someone had tipped him off that it was Jackson who had done it. He checked the floorboards and found a knife and a bloodied organ while Jackson shook his head in disbelief. 

Seconds later, Jackson was cuffed and dragged out of his building with Susan screaming shortly behind them. She followed all the way to the station.

“What is the meaning of this!?” she demanded. The situation was explained to her, again, as they led Jackson away. After 10 minutes of ranting, Susan was forcibly removed from the premises.

Jackson had been shoved into a cell full of people; the common holding cell. Fortunately for him, he knew all he had to do was wait for Reid and this whole mis-understanding would be cleared up in no time. He was shocked that he had been dragged away to Leman St. to begin with.

An hour later, Abberline passed by the cell and sneered. The man clearly had it out for him. “This is Dr. Wakefield,” Abberline said, indicating to the man on his right. “He will be conducting the autopsy on the woman. Not that it matters anyway since we still found the organ in your room and that gives us right enough to have you hanged.”

“It was planted.” Jackson said matter-of-factly.

“Was it now?” 

Jackson opened his mouth but didn’t have a chance to reply because Abberline and the man hurried off to the deadroom. The very one that he had once called his.

* * *

Night fell and Jackson was still in the cell. Neither Reid, Drake or anyone familiar came into the building or near him. The only time anybody came near, for that matter, was to remove and add men out of or into the cell. It was then he realized he’d probably have to sleep there that night.

* * *

His guess was right. By the end of the day, Jackson was transported to the regular jail cells where he found a comfortable looking area to bunch up his jacket to use as a pillow. He didn’t get much sleep, as there were people coming in and out at all hours such as drunk or and angry men who yelled insults for hours at a time.

* * *

It was just beginning to get light outside when Jackson woke up to the sound of Reid’s voice. He was arguing with Abberline; his words were inaudible but Jackson recognized the pitch and tone.

“-And that’s final!” he heard Reid say clearly, as the man himself came storming into the room where he was being held. “Jackson, you’re coming with me,” he ordered.

Reid violently threw open the cell and led Jackson away with his one hand holding Jackson's two hands against his back as temporary handcuffs.

* * *

The two men ended up in the interrogation cells. Reid held Jackson against the bars roughly as he struggled to find the key to unlock it.

“Need help with that?” Jackson asked a clearly flustered Reid.

Reid shoved him against the cell door harder as a reply, causing Jackson to groan out loud.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then?” 

Reid was still struggling, so he anchored his leg against Jackson’s in order to free his hand to try to get the keys. Jackson foolishly tried to escape the grasp as he felt the pressure on his hands relax momentarily when Reid had thought he had found the right one. 

He was met with the full body weight of Reid trapping him to the bars. “I don’t think so, Captain.”

The weight of Reid crushed against him excited Jackson, despite himself. He liked the way the heavily-breathing inspector’s body moved against his while he was looking for the key. Jackson felt himself becoming aroused from all the manhandling.

The key was finally located and Jackson was shoved in the cell right away followed closely behind Reid who locked the door behind them. Jackson saw Reid’s eyes flicker down for a split-second before he looked up,met his eyes and said, “I know you didn’t do it.”

“I knew I could count on you. That’s what I've been _trying_ to tell everyone around here but nobody wanted to listen. It's because Abberline said it was so, that nobody is saying otherwise.”

Reid sat down on the room’s small stool and crossed his legs. “Tell me what happened.”

“I went home. Fixed up the place a little and then _he_ came bursting in, claiming that I had ripped a woman and kept a piece of her hidden in my room.”

“And?” Reid questioned.

“And they found something. I have no idea how it got there.”

“Probably Swift’s doing.”

“I figured as well. What did the autopsy reveal?”

“I haven’t heard yet.” Reid shook his head, slightly messing up his hair. “I came in this morning and was told that you were put under arrest. I then confronted Abberline and then managed to get permission to move you into a cell by yourself and away from everyone, at least.”

“Thanks, Reid.”

“I will try do everything in my power to clear your name, Jackson,” Reid said seriously.

“There had been a tip-off, am I correct?” Jackson asked

“That's right. Called in shortly after you shot Goodnight.”

“So nobody got a description of the person who tipped them off?”

“No.”

Silence. Jackson began to pace around the cell, thinking while Reid followed him with his eyes. 

“Thanks,” Reid said softly, moments later.

“For what?” Jackson asked.

“For killing him. He killed Hobbes and everyone wanted him dead but could do nothing about it. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. The poor kid didn't deserve that.”

“No. No, he didn't,” Reid said quietly. Everyone in the station was shaken up from the young man's death. They were all hurting and in pain, but at least now they had closure.

“I'll come back later and let you know what's up,” Reid spoke, not ready to confront the situation quite yet. He got up from his chair and locked Jackson back into the cell.

* * *

Jackson collapsed against the wall and let his mind catch up with all that had happened within the last 24 hours. Only yesterday, he thought he was going to leave with Susan and never see Reid or Leman Street ever again. But there he was, under arrest and waiting for a crime sentence to delivered upon him. He laughed, remembering another event that day. Reid’s toughness and touch always had gotten to him. He couldn't believe that even now, in the present circumstances, that he still had reacted a little to it. The whole circumstance was even more funny because he suspected that Reid knew about this too; the man was hyper aware of it every time they interacted, and was was constantly studying him. 

The topic of Reid occupied his mind a little more. Yesterday, Reid was willing to bet his life on how well he claimed to have known Jackson. “What little I know of you, I know this: you would not fire on me,” he had said this when Jackson had held a gun to his head. He had been so calm about it, almost too calm, in fact. Reid believed to know Jackson so well, that he gambled his life on that. No, not gambled. It wasn't a gamble; it was fact to Reid. He trusted him completely. 

Jackson’s gut twisted as he realized the complete trust between the two of them. They shared something special that he had only experienced a few times with another person.

What would have happened if Bennet hadn’t walked in and interrupted him? How far would Jackson have gone to threaten Reid half-heartedly before Ried got the upper hand as he always did. Would Reid have even given the ring back and let him go or arrest him? Jackson wanted to shatter his realization with this thought, but deep down he knew the answer: when he ran away shortly after, he heard Reid shout after Drake to stop chasing after him. “Drake, wait! Wait!” he had said. Jackson couldn’t help but smile at Reid’s blind trust in him. Twice that day.

* * *

Reid came back into the cell around noon. “I thought that I would spend my lunch hour with you.”

“How very kind of you,” Jackson grinned, walking up to the bars to meet Reid. 

A chair was pulled up and Reid handed Jackson lunch. The two ate and chatted. The young guard at his station watched a bit then left the room, figuring that Reid and Jackson wanted some privacy. Jackson was the only one in the interrogation cells afterall and Reid was his superior.

“The autopsy has been conducted but Abberline still believes you to be responsible. The official report has not been submitted yet.”

“Shit.” Jackson cursed. “I dunno what to say, Reid. I know that I didn’t do it, you know I didn’t do it. Hell, the whole department could vouch for me. Most of them, anyway.”

“I know, but Abberline-”

“Screw him!” Jackson said. “Just because he is your superior doesn't mean you have to please him by keeping me locked up here!”

“It’s been a tough week for us all and this is the best thing I can do for everyone right now. I must remind you, that you are only well because of me. I offer you my protection. He’d kill you if he could, or at least have you beaten in the normal cells. Stress and tragedy has a different way of manifesting itself for everyone, but I will try to reason with him”

“And for you?” Jackson asked. “How is this stress manifested itself in you?” he had clearly struck a chord because he noticed that Reid’s face twitched.

“I have my usual ways for finding release,” he said.

“Like what?”

“I do not feel comfortable discussing that with you, Captain.”

“Sex?” A glint in Reid’s eye answered ‘yes’ for him. “Your wife then?” Reid’s eyes darted off to the side. It surprised Jackson how much he knew of Reid’s body language “Prostitutes then!? But I’ve never seen you-”

“I would never pay for someone nor sleep with someone unwilling.”

“And your wife is not willing?”

“She is not. It has...it has been a long while now and I am beginning to think we may not ever do so again.”

“Oh. You sure you don't want me to hook you up with one of the girls?” Jackson asked.

“I’m certain. And with all the things that have been happening, I don’t know if I would be able to hold myself back enough in the company of a woman; even one such as that. No, Captain, I shall have to find my release elsewhere. In my work, for now, as it seems.”

“What if…” Jackson started. “What if you were to use me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Reid said incredulously

“I’m willing. Use me if you must. You can be as rough as you want with me.”

“Jackson, I don’t think that I can-”

“It’s a one-time offer. You have until I’m locked up in here to think on it. You can even forget about his whole conversation ever happening, if you wish. But my offer stands.”

Reid’s mouth went dry as he tried to swallow. Was he seriously considering this? “No. I think I will be able to manage but thank you for the offer.”

“Right then,” Jackson said a bit awkwardly. “Let me know if there are any other developments.”

* * *

Later that evening Reid went to The Brown Bear with the half the station in honor of Hobbes. They drank, reminisced, and told fond stories about the boy. But they did not cry; they dared not cy or show thier true emotions about him. It was a celebration of his very short life.

Reid’s eyes watered countless occasions that night, and threatened to spill for he felt personally responsible for the young man's death. Everyone knew that he did, they offered small smiles of sympathy as they passed by him. When the singing started, that’s when Reid had to finally leave in fear of breaking down in front of everyone. 

He needed to find comfort in someone. In someone he trusted completely and that he could bear his soul and grievances to.

* * *

Reid slipped back into the station. It was empty at this hour, and especially so that particular evening due to everyone being at the pub. He was breathing heavily and went to his office to collect his thoughts and pace around his desk. Jackson’s little offer kept nagging him at the back of his mind all day. He had been serious when he had made the offer, that, Reid was certain of.

He paced around even more. He was in so much pain, the weight of the world and a comrade's death on his shoulders as well as the guilt from his daughter, lying to his wife, Gorren, and countless other sins he had committed recently. It hurt. It hurt to be alive. Yet he trudged on, empty. He wanted, no, needed to find happiness and comfort in someone again amongst all the death that surrounded him wherever he journeyed.

* * *

After a quick stop to Jackson’s lab for lubricant, Reid went into the room where Jackson was held. The young officer that was nearby was smoking at his station and almost half asleep. Jackson was still thankfully the only person occupying that room.

“Officer, I have come to relieve you of your duties. I will watch over the prisoner until the end of your shift.’

The young man looked at him strangely.

“I must confess, I could not bear to stay at the Bear, you may go in my stead.”

The officer yawned and nodded, collecting his things and exited the building. Jackson, meanwhile, was pressed fast again the bars, staring into Reid’s eyes that were staring at back at his, wildly. 

When the boy exited, Jackson spoke up. “Come to take me up on my offer, did you?” A dumb grin spread across his cocky face.

“Actually yes.” Reid spoke, causing Jackson’s grin to deflate for a moment before stiffening up again in a more maniac smile.

“Good.”

Reid pulled off his coat and then pulled up the chair again, the one he had sat in when they shared lunch, and sat down in it. He took out his half-hard cock in front of Jackson and stroked it, giving Jackson one last chance to back out.  
Jackson all the while was watching every moment of his hand in the moonlight as he stalked around the cell taking in the sight. He made his decision and stopped his pacing right in front of Reid who then stood up from his seat and placed his large erect cock through the cold metal bars. It took Jackson a second to register what he wanted, but he soon kneeled down to take Reid into his mouth. 

Reid closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as soon as he felt Jackson’s lips wrapped around him for the first time. The position they were in was awkward to say the least but Reid didn't care, as long as he had a warm hole to pleasure himself in. 

“Cocksucker,” Reid smiled. Jackson smiled as well took the abuse Reid had thrown at him with a grin. 

Jackson coughed as Reid thrusted into him, trying to get deeper and pulled at his hair but he still couldn't get in the angle he wanted what with the odd barrier between them. This part of what Reid had planned was more of a test of Jackson's willingness anyway, so Reid got up, forcibly removing himself and making Jackson gasp at the sudden loss. The wet sound went straight to Reid. Jackson looked up in shame.

“You are such a slut, Jackson. Wouldn't you agree with me? Whimpering like a dirty bitch just because you haven't anything to occupy that dirty mouth of yours with. Have you learned this from all the filthy company you keep?” Reid looking into his eyes to see if this kind of talk was acceptable. Jackson looked back at him, surprised to hear the words come out of Reid’s mouth. 

“Yes, Reid. I'm a cocksucking slut,” Jackson smiled a mocking smile. “May I have your cock again, Sir?” He pressed his face against the bars once more, opening his mouth wide and wet fro the inspector. A shiver ran down Reid’s spine.

“No, I had other ideas for you. Something more, physical, as you will.” Reid said lowly as he reached into his coat that had been discarded on the floor and slowly gabbed a few things out of his pocket: keys, vaseline, and handcuffs.”

Jackson gasped as he watched Reid’s hands, his pupils dilating in pleasure. He began to undress himself as Reid watched, unlocking the door.

Reid came into the cell and held him against the bars. “You like this don't you? You like when I hold you down like this. You have and always will like it.” Jackson fought against him, not really intending to escape. “I see the way you react when I touch you at work sometimes. You want me, Captain.” Reid pressed against him harder. 

“Oh God, yes!” Jackson choked out. "Please!"

“Good,” Reid smiled hotly in his ear as he slipped his leg between Jackson’s pressed him.

Their hands entwined on the bars, both grasping against it hard. Reid felt at the surface of Jackson’s ring on his hand as he began kissing and biting at Jackson's neck. “Slut,” he whispered again, causing a tingling sensation up Jackson's spine. Reid felt this and bit down on him. Jackson yelped in pleasure and subsequently Reid to loosened his hold on Jackson who spun around to face Reid. Reid began to attack his his skin in new places now, roughly kissing, biting and sucking at his exposed flesh. He could taste Jackson’s salty sweat that had been sitting on his skin for days but still went on. By accident, they actually touched lips a few times, they both groaned at this.  
Reid’s fingers were digging into Jackson, keeping a sturdy hold on him. He was a rutting beast, not holding back as Jackson had allowed him. They touched and grabbed each other everywhere. Reid's hand stroked Jackson's member lazily. Filthy things were whispered and grunted as finally, Reid dipped his fingers in that petroleum jelly he had brought and worked a rough finger at Jackson's entrance without warning. Jackson took it in as Reid’s fingers worked at him until he could take in one, another, and then another. Jackson became a blubbering mess at Reid’s hands; all kinds of sounds and curses escaped his throat as he begged for more stimulation from his coworker.

The whole time, Reid had been holding Jackson's hands together and pressing him against the bars but now, he cuffed one such hand against the grating as he turned the man around. 

“Reid. Goddammit, fuck me!” Jackson yelled, desperate and wriggling for some more friction. “Jesus Christ, Ed, If you don't fuck me right now, I'm taking care of it myself!”

"You will do no such thing."

Reid slammed Jackson into the door, got his cock slicked up, and then plunged in. Jackson hissed at the penetration and cried out. Reid rested his body against Jackson's, momentarily taking his time to comfort the man with soft kisses as to thank him for what he was doing.

They stayed like that, adjusting. “I’m fine. I trust you.” Jackson’s voice cracked and Reid went to thrusting in low and shallow at first until they both couldn’t take it any longer. 

Reid turned Jackson around and hoisted him up as Jackson wrapped his legs and arm around him as he slammed back into the cell. The pace was grueling, Jackson's mouth was opened in pleasure. “Reid, tell me I’m a sexy bitch. Say it motherfucker!” he shouted in his throes of pleasure.

“The sexiest.” Reid grunted. “So fuckable and- urg- willing to take my cock.” They continued. Reid reached out with one hand to stroke Jackson, but he felt himself straining to keep him up. “Please. Come for me, Captain. Come now! ” Reid begged. After a few more thrusts he did just that, hot against Reid's hand. Reid bit down onto Jackson flesh, hard, trying to draw out his pleasure. But Jackson’s tightness around him and sounds of satisfaction caused Reid to come himself only moments later. He eased him down when he was finished and leaned over him, spent. Jackson’s hand found its way to Reid’s waist to keep the panting man close to him. Reid almost wanted to cry at that kindness. 

After he came back to his senses and separated from Jackson did he only just then notice how disheveled Jackson looked with bruises, finger marks, bite marks and hickeys left on his body as a reminder of what they had done. He touched one of the marks he had left gently and Jackson groaned, contented.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure #trash
> 
> Also, I made another bet on weather a certain man who was attacked on S4E6 lives or not.( I think I'm going to win that one at least.) I need to think of a punishment worse than what I had to write now lolol.


End file.
